Une nuit particulière
by MellePanda
Summary: Une petite fancfiction assez rapide, avec comme guests deux fangirls


**Coucou :3**

**Une petit fanfiction écrite devant TheVoice pour m'occuper. Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure, mais c'est du vite fait alors c'est pas trop dramatique non plus ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Le frappement des tambours de la batterie, l'enchaînement des notes de la guitare électrique portées par les frottements de la basse et les saturations des enceintes. Cette fréquence musicale caractéristique d'un homme envahissait les allées de la convention japonaise, attirant les uns à son origine, faisant danser gentiment les autres. Le concert battait son plein et Mr Yéyé entamait joyeusement ses créations, sautillant torse nu sur la petite estrade noire surplombant le béton. Son succès grandissant l'avait amené à jouer dans de nombreuses salles, avec chacune leur ambiance et leur capacité d'accueil, mais ses lieux favoris restaient les conventions là où tout avait commencé et où sa fandom répondait toujours présente en nombre pour l'acclamer et reprendre en cœur ses paroles de manière plus ou moins instinctive et juste.<p>

Une dernière série de note et le morceau se terminait, clôturant le concert qui avait duré une bonne heure. Yéyé quittait la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses et Linkette, son infernale de petite sœur. Malgré leurs différents fraternels dus à leurs caractère pour le moins expressif, une grande complicité unissait les deux jeunes. Linkette accompagnait son grand frère sur certains de ces lives dès que son emploi du temps scolaire lui permettait. L'adolescente adorait l'ambiance électrique de ces instants, quand dans un même espace des êtres animés par la même passion chantait ensemble le même air. Elle était fière de son Yéyé, de cet ahuri qui avait cru en son rêve et avançait vers un avenir prometteur. Elle aussi cherchait sa voie, et elle la trouverait. Chaque chose viendrait en son temps. La petite fratrie se dirigeait vers l'espace réservé aux artistes quant Linkette reconnut un visage familier : Millawho.

Accompagné par son propre frère, la jeune fille se précipita vers la blonde et l'enlaça. Les garçons se saluèrent, eux aussi heureux de cette rencontre. Le plus petit des deux, Victor, était youtubeur depuis environ 4 ans. Passionné de cinéma depuis son enfance, le jeune vidéaste se plaisait dans cette nouvelle forme profession où il s'épanouissait dans l'attente de pouvoir en vivre. Sa sœur en classe de seconde parcourait avec lui les conventions, espérant ainsi croiser un Mathieu ou un Antoine sauvage au croisement d'un stand ou alors l'une de ses nombreuses amies IVL avec qui elle parlait toujours volontiers de la fandom grandissante au fil des mois. Elle, Linkette, Tempymeune, Slgienne … Toute composait une joyeuse bande de fangirl, discutant le soir sur Twitter des nouveautés youtubiennes du jour ou de sujets plus ou moins normaux.

La petite troupe franchit la porte de coulisses, où régnait un silence religieux. Non pas que les jeunes talents n'aimaient pas leurs fans ( ou leurs Spaces Cowboys ) mais la tranquillité avait du bon parfois. Prenant place dans l'un des fauteuils mis à leurs dispositions, les aînés démarrèrent une discussion sur la situation actuelle de l'Internet français. Les deux benjamines quant à elles partirent en direction du buffet à volonté, histoire de rentabiliser leur venue.

Deux grosses heureux s'écoulèrent ainsi, ponctuées par l'arrivé successive des collègues des deux jeunes hommes. Un brouhaha de fond s'était installé progressivement, rendant l'ambiance assez peu reposante. Ici et là, on entendait un débat sur les objectifs les plus rentables, le beuglement d'Antoine Daniel qui venait de se rendre compte de l'absence totale d'alcool dans l'enceinte des infrastructures ( suite à quelques incidents … gênants ) ou les habituelles comparaisons sur l'évolution du nombre d'abonnés.

Ce genre de situation devenue habituelle en convention se terminait en générale vers 18h, heure où bien souvent une conférence avec toute la Web Team commençait, achevant une journée de dédicaces, de fangirls hystériques et de vannes vaseuses. La fatigue aidant, tous les invités quittèrent les lieux docilement, impatients du lendemain. En tête de peloton, Victor porta la main à la poignée de sortie. C'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte que cette dernière n'était pas ouvrable. Il força, laissa la place à d'autres gens qui essayèrent à leur tour. Toujours pas de sortie possible. Ayant tenté toute les issues, la conclusion arriva rapidement : ils étaient enfermés.

Rapidement, un brouhaha inaudible éclata entre les anxieux et les crevées. Prenant les rênes de ce bordel intégral, Victor et Yéyé organisèrent un sorte de campement improvisé en répartissant la cinquantaine de personnes sur les stands vacants. Tous trouvèrent une bâche, une toile ou encore une bannière afin de se fabriquer un matelas de fortune. Le nombre impressionnant de distributeurs automatiques permit aux captifs de se rassasier grossièrement avec les casse-croûtes industriels et gras que proposaient ces derniers.

Un extinction des feux fut prévues aux alentours de minuit, histoire de ne pas arriver comme des zombies le lendemain matin.

2h47

Linkette et Millawho venaient de fermer les yeux, adrénaline de cette nuit assez peu ordinaire étant retombée.

Dans l'ombre, une silhouette s'approchait de ces dernières. D'un pas lent, elle avançait en traînant les pieds dans une démarche molle. Cette objet en mouvement non identifiable continuait sa progression et puis se stoppa, arrivée au chevet de l'adolescente chatain. Sentant un souffle inconnu contre sa nuque, elle se retourna lentement afin d'identifier le corps. Elle hurla en découvrant un masque blanc à seulement quelques centimètres de se figure. Elle se leva tout en attrapant Linkette par le bras et toutes deux se mirent à courir vers la scène. Cherchant à comprendre la raison de ce sprint improvisé, la blonde se retourna. Retournement qui lui renseigna sur la présence d'un malade mental à leurs trousses. Elles coururent au-delà de leurs limites, repoussant essoufflement et les douleurs musculaires de la journée de vagabondage dans le salon. Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes de course, arrivées dans les entrailles de la scène, les deux fangirls stoppèrent leur progression, se jugeant en sécurité.

Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, Millawho tomba à la renverse sous le nez du mystérieux individu. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur et la surprise. Soudain, une chose complètement imprévisible se produisit. La silhouette recula, lentement, jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité. Un rire, rejoint par un deuxième, et dans le champ de vision de la victime apparut Victor et Yéyé, auteur de la mauvaise blague qu'elle venait de subir.


End file.
